Strange
by Babelvr54
Summary: Steph gets all the training she needs, makes a new friend and finally lives the life we all know she's capable of. NOW COMPLETE. Babe story, I may add an epilogue in the future. Read and Review
1. Prologue

I opened my eyes, still crusty from sleep and looked over at my alarm clock. 5.00 am. In. The. Morning. I tried to fall back asleep only to be toss around in bed trying to get comfortable again. I looked at the clock again, thinking it had at least been fifteen minutes. 5.01 am.

Giving up on sleep, I got up and put on my running shoes for a donut run since my latest POS had given up on life and ascended to car heaven. I need a donut. In fact I need a life, but we'll work on that later. I left the door to my apartment open because people break in anyway, what's the point? I took the stairs because life, I can do whatever the hell I want. Stop judging me.

I jogged to the bakery, still in my pyjamas, and – OH GOD! Am I in heaven or am I hallucinating? There is a hot, sexy, edible sex god in the line. His shirt is sweaty and his muscles are bulging and I am now completely awake and so are some other parts of my body. I need a donut and that man.

The sex god then suddenly turned around and faced me, giving me the hottest smile I've ever seen. I gulped in a mouthful of air, though I wouldn't mind a mouthful of him…

"Hey." Said the god-like creature.

"Hi" I mumbled back.

"Next" called out Mrs. Baker from the counter and the supernatural being turned around and ordered a dozen Boston crème donuts. I love this man, I might even marry him. The sexy stranger then moved to the little table for two and sat down, waiting for his order and gave me a blinding smile and an invitation to join him as he gestured the seat opposite to him.

"Two dozen Boston crème to go please." I managed to squeak out before joining the 'sexy stranger' as I've decided to call him.

As I moved to the seat across him, I saw him taking in my appearance and realised how I must look like and absolute mess. Should've brushed my hair and put on some more clothing I thought as I looked at my miniscule shorts. I'm barely decent.

I sat across him just as the bell at the front of the shop jingled, announcing a new customer. I looked over and saw one pissed off man in black. Uh oh. I sat down in the seat across the 'sexy stranger', double uh oh.

The good thing was that Ranger's attention was still focused on me, but then the sexy stranger reached across the table to grasp my hand, and thus, this is how I learned the meaning of the words 'if looks could kill.'

XXXX

XXXX

XXXX

So, who should get the girl? Or do you think this story is complete the way it is? I'm labelling it complete, but you guys know how you can make me change my mind…


	2. 1 - Realisation

Ranger turned his head, barely a fraction, but I could see him giving the guy across me a look, analysing every aspect of him, and then I saw the recognition on his face.

"Sergeant" I could hear the salute behind Ranger's voice.

"Corporal" the man replied back.

"Babe." Ranger directed his attention back towards me, his anger palpable as it came back with full force.

"What are you doing here? I know for a fact that you're not a sweets person."

"I came over to drop off the Turbo, your apartment was open, you didn't have your phone on you and its 5.30 in the morning." He replied back, now exasperated. I understood his panic considering my history.

"So how did you find me?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

He looked a bit guilty for a moment as his eyes flickered to my earrings. Oh wait. No he wouldn't do that. I could feel my blood pressure rise as I thought about what he'd done. On a level I wasn't even angry, I just felt betrayed. He didn't trust me.

Mrs. Baker came out of the kitchen with three boxes of Boston crèmes and gave one to the man across me and two to me. I shook my head and stomped out the Bakery without giving Ranger a single glance.

I ran all the way back to my apartment and made it just in time. I was feeling really dizzy and my blood pressure levels had been fluctuating. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes breathing in and out for a few minutes to get everything under control.

Suddenly I felt as though the universe had finally opened up and was letting me have a look at myself. The reality of myself. I haven't really given Ranger a reason to be able to trust me with my own safety. A child can break into my apartment. I have no training, no skills, no nothing. I can't even feed myself without burning the house down. I keep saying that I am independent, but I rely on everyone else for pretty much everything. I need to grow up.

"Babe." I think he's saying sorry.

"Can you train me? Like real training, with all the waking up early, eating rabbit food and wanting to kill you for putting me through it, but being grateful at the same time kind of training."

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked me gently as he pulled me into his lap.

"I just feel really stupid. I expect you to trust me with my safety, and let me have my independence, but I've never given you a reason to trust me. I'm just a bumbling idiot."

"Are you sure? There's no going back once you start." His eyes were blazing as he looked into mine, searching, beseeching into my being.

"Yes."

"Pack your bags. I'll pick you up in two hours. Only pack essentials." With that he walked out of my apartment, leaving me open mouthed. What. Have. I. Done.


	3. 2 - Achievements

Two hours later I was sitting on my couch with my bags packed around me when Ranger walked in. He seemed a little bit surprised to see me ready and waiting, but then his blank face slammed back on.

"Babe, last chance, after this it will be beyond me. You won't be meeting or talking to anyone for one whole year. There will be no going back once we step outside this door." He stated intently.

"I am ready." I said, proud that I did so without shaking too violently.

"Let's go" he nodded towards the door. He picked up my bags and led me out.

XXXX

XXXX

XXXX

My training had many different aspects, none of which were taught by Ranger. He'd decided that he'd go too easy on me because of our history, or so he told me on the way over. He hadn't exaggerated when he said I wouldn't be able to call or see my family or friends, the only correspondence could be done through writing letters, which were limited to ten per month.

The first month was the hardest as they made a lot of changes to my diet, my sleep schedule and increased my exercise. All I has to do was exercise, they didn't teach me any moves or anything, just put me on a tight schedule. I did learn how to pick a lock and get out of handcuffs though. That was fun, and about the only thing I'd look forward to everyday. I made a few new friends but for the most part I was too busy or too exhausted to think about anything else.

The next two months were easier as I was used to the routine, but we'd started the actual training. Turns out that you can kill a person in nine different ways with your pinkie. Who knew? There were a few moments here and there when I missed my family, friends, Ranger… but most of my time was spent dodging punches.

The next three months turned out to be the most interesting though. My 'sexy stranger', the guy Ranger had called 'Sergeant', was my weapons instructor. He had an actual name it turns out, Phil, short for Philip. Since there were only five people in our 'class' and the other four were comfortable with weapons he spent most of the time with me.

It was interesting getting to know him, apparently he was a replacement, doing a favour to the guy who was actually supposed to be doing this. The guy had recently become a grandfather and wanted to be there for his new grandkid. No complaints here, I'm happy with the replacement.

Phil told me that he has a weak spot for donuts and does a ten mile run every morning to earn his donuts. I was on a tight diet and wasn't allowed such liberties, even though I almost wept this one time when he had some residue sprinkles on his shirt. He immediately noticed what held my attention and took his shirt off. Now he didn't know about how my sweet hormones get replaced by sex hormones and how I was imagining him as a giant donut. Let's just say that that was the most difficult two hours I've ever had.

Before I knew it, my time with Phil was over, but not without a strong friendship and a bond that only donot'oholics have, which as legend says is stronger than any other bond.

The next six months were part heaven and part hell. I was placed into a group of five people, each from a different background and a different skill set and we were given five missions for the next six months, each increasing in difficulty. Failing a single of those missions would result in failing the entire training. It was gruelling, scary and dangerous all rolled into one, but every couple of weeks Phil would sneak in a donut and a few words of motivation and that got me through the worst of the training.

I made it. I. Made. It. The director of the training school handed me the graduation certificate with a beaming smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I looked into the crowd and saw a man in black, standing rigidly near the back with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Babe" he mouthed.

I smiled back.

XXXX

XXXX

XXXX

"I'm so proud of you babe, you made it." He said as he pulled me into his arms and spinning me around. I squealed as he put me down.

"I've missed you." I told him, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I missed you too babe, more than you know." He replied.

Before I could question him anymore, I saw Phil in peripheral and jumped out of Ranger's arm to greet him. He'd promised that he'd be there for my graduation and he made it. I hugged him really hard and he kissed my forehead as we separated. "Princess, I knew you'd make it! You make me so proud!" he exclaimed. I blushed scarlet as he whispered in my ear and told me that he had a whole case of Boston crèmes in his car as graduation present.

Phil suddenly tensed as he saw something behind me. I turned around and followed his gaze and realised that Ranger was glaring holes into us.

XXXX

XXXX

XXXX

A/N: I hope I've clarified everything in this chapter, but just for the record Phil has a greater clearance than Ranger. Phil and Steph are friends but Ranger doesn't know that. Jealous Ranger will be making an appearance soon. Phil and Steph are going to become close friends. Please review and make my day.


	4. 3 - Gratitude

I turned around so that I could face both of them, "Ranger, I think you know Phil, he was my instructor" I introduced.

"Instructor?" Ranger asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Weapons and technology" Phil answered back.

"I though McGregor was teaching that" Ranger questioned.

"He called in a favour from me, he's got a new grandkid to spoil. That bastard's saved my life enough times, so he called me since I was in town." Phil elaborated.

I was sick of the interrogation and wanted my graduation donuts. I pulled on Phil's sleeve to get him moving. Ranger followed us to Phil's car. His eyes narrowed when he saw Phil produce a case of donuts. What's up with this guy, I deserve these donuts. As soon as they were in my hands I opened the box and dug in, even offering Phil a share. He shook his head and leaned in and took a bite from the one in my hand. I didn't mind since he refused a whole donut and only took a small bite.

Ranger was glaring at us, so I offered him the case, wondering if he had recently taken up sugar. He refused, as always. What's his problem?

"Ya know, if you keep that up, your face might get stuck that way." I told him. He glared a bit more, and then pulled up the blank face.

"Babe, let's get on the road, the guys and the girls have planned a 'welcome back' party for you. They'll be getting anxious."

"Ohhh, Phil, come on, you'll love the guys, they're kinda like you… all hot and –"I was cut off by Ranger as he pulled me to his Porsche.

"Sure Princess, I'll follow you anywhere." Phil said with a wink. I think Ranger growled, or maybe he's working on his dog impression, I can't really tell.

I sank down in the leather seat and breathed in the fresh car smell and Bulgari. My favourite scent. I took a few deep breaths and then spoke "That was rude, what's gotten into you?"

The engine rumbled to life before he spoke, sending vibrations to my core, ah I love this car. "I'm just in a hurry to get back to Trenton, it's an hour drive."

He probably has meetings and stuff. You never thought of that did you Steph, he's once again bleeding money, and time. I will pay him back somehow. I know he paid for my training and countless other things. The next few months, whatever I make, I'll save 90% of it in a separate account, I've kept note of the money he's spent on me, I'll pay it back to him with interest. I know he's never asked me for money, but it's just too much. I can get angry all I want over his protectiveness, but that's what has kept me alive for three years. I would be long dead without him, I'd never be able to show the extent of my gratitude to him, but I can try.

We headed to Trenton, both lost in our own thoughts.

XXXX

XXXX

XXXX

The Porsche rumbled into the garage of Rangeman and slowed to a stop. I leaned over the console and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you." He looked surprised but nodded, his gaze intense for a moment before he turned away and came over to my side to open my door. He helped me out before imprisoning me against the car. His lips met mine with unbound passion, making my knees weak and my heart thunder.

"You are welcome" he whispered, as he gave me one last peck and led me to the elevator, okay so he was almost carrying me, but you try walking after having the living daylights kissed out of you. And my long supressed hormones are back.

XXXX

XXXX

XXXX

"HEY WHITE GURL!" Lula busted my eardrums as she screamed and ran towards me, almost spilling poor Hal's drink as he tried to move out of her ay.

"Lula!" I squealed as she picked me up. My feet were off the ground for a solid ten seconds. As soon as she put me down, Tank picked me up, hugged me and then passed me onto my Merry Men. The MM seemed to have lost their blank faces today as their grins were bigger than their faces. The room was buzzing with excitement and happiness, and I for once was happy to be in the middle of it all.

They all wanted to know everything that happened to me the past year, but they also wanted to feed me since they thought I'd lost too much weight, so they compromised and got me a plate full of food, formed a circle and asked (more like demanded) me to start talking. So I did. I was up to talking about my 'missions' when Phil walked in.

The guys nodded at him as they knew him from before, on some super-secret-ninja-mission they were together on and they knew about him being my instructor and bringing me my sugar fix. I think they like him, but you never know with men.

He grabbed a chair and tried to sit down between me and Ranger, but Ranger seemed to have a problem, so Phil simply picked me up and sat me on his lap. Phil is an outcome engineer, or so he calls himself. I think he just likes to annoy Ranger, but what do I know.

I continued with my story, and Phil injected his perspective here and there; we ate lots of food, I will admit, I was feeling sick form eating so much junk since I've been on a strict diet for the past year. I understood Ranger's love affair with rabbit food, which I guess I will have to start eating too. I need cooking lessons… Maybe Phil can teach me? I'll have to ask him.

The party ended and I was left facing a serious dilemma – Where will I sleep tonight?

XXXX

XXXX

XXXX

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. No you guys don't get to keep Phil, he's mine. SO did you like jealous Ranger? I want to keep up with Steph's POV, but it's getting harder to show Ranger's feelings. Constructive feedbacks are welcome, or a nice quote… I know my chapters are short, but I'll update as often as I can.


	5. 4 - Problems

Before I could even wonder about my sleeping arrangements, Phil stated "Princess, you can stay with me, I have a spare bedroom… I was going to look for a housemate anyway, the place is too big for me."

Ranger looked a little put off "Babe, you can stay with me on seven, all your stuff is still there."

I did really want to spend the night with Ranger but I knew that I would regret it in the morning, so I refrained from jumping him, and instead nodded thoughtfully "I don't want to inconvenience you Ranger, Phil has a spare room, and it solves my housing problem permanently – I won't have to go house hunting"

"Babe", there was something in his tone which made me want to hug him really hard, but that would be difficult considering Phil was carrying me bridal style out the door. I was too tired to keep myself awake and my eyelids fluttered shut. The last thing I remember is the blank face slamming down.

XXXX

XXXX

XXXX

I have come a long way since that day at the bakery. I have grown both mentally, physically and emotionally. That is why I immediately recognised the look on Phil's face.

"Don't even think about it" I whispered

"What?" he asked, startled

"You are not in love with me." I told him

"You can't tell me how I feel" he retorted "I love you, but more as a sister than anything else, and I hate seeing you hurt."

"I know, I'm glad you know it too" I cuddled closer to him. Growing up I'd always wanted an older brother. Someone I could turn to, talk to… Valarie is nice, but she is too stuck in her ways to see any other perspective.

"He really loves you." Phil stated out of nowhere

"What?"

"I can see it in his eyes, he really loves you. It killed him yesterday to watch you go home with me." His words were soft, yet firm.

"He may love me, but he doesn't _love_ me. Trust me on that, a girl can tell. He _loves_ Rangeman, it's his wife and he's fully committed to it. It's his first love, and I can't compete for his attention when I know I'll fail." Tears were flowing freely, the dam had finally opened and I was a blubbering mess.

I continued on "Don't you think I've tried? I don't want his money, or his cars or his sheets, I just want him. I can't compete with a dream." Tears were running freely as I though back

 _We'd just spent the night together, this time without any deal. It was two in the morning, but I didn't mind being awake. I went to kiss his bicep when his phone started ringing. I gave up with a frustrated sigh as he answered it. He got out of bed and started dressing, and left without looking back. He went away for four weeks, without a single note._

"You don't know what it's like as a woman to feel the humiliation of the reminders of the night before. All I want to do now is give him back his damned money somehow and get my life back on track. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No it isn't" he whispered.

"I just want to love and be loved."

"Princess, it's going to be alright, I promise. That idiot doesn't know what he's lost. He's just starting to realise


	6. 5 - Payment

For the next month I worked hard. Phil was a great partner and since he was between jobs, he helped me out. He'd adopted me as his little sister, and that meant that he made me train morning, noon and night and put me through all levels of hell.

We had a nice routine going and we were bringing in all the low lives in the entire Trenton area. However, if I messed up even a tiny bit – like a tiniest scratch on my alabaster skin, it meant that I had to spend at least four hours going through takedown techniques with Phil on the mats.

The good thing is, I can eat whatever I want because I get daily exercise; but, there's a catch – when you exercise and work out as much as I have to do daily, your body demands nutrients, and thus my body literally craves salad sometimes, and I willingly eat it. Sigh.

In our down time, we do loads of fun stuff together… we're working on portraits of each other, learning various types of dances, and I'm learning about the share market and investing and all that important stuff. I have gained a best friend in the process, so going through all this hell is worth it.

I'd only seen Ranger in passing, since he seemed to want to keep his distance from me, I let him. I'm sure he's glad not to be 'bleeding money' on me anymore. I've been saving up for the past year, and I think I'm almost close to the amount I owe him – I'm paying back with interest.

I've already discussed moving away from Trenton with Phil, and he agrees with the idea, so as soon as I give Ranger his money, I'm going to wrap up and move somewhere nice with Phil. He wants to go to Manhattan, I want to go to Miami… we're still deciding. Maybe we'll take a break for a while before settling on anything.

XXXOOOXXX

That night as I lay in bed on the periphery of sleep, I saw a dark figure separate from the shadows, the instant static in the air told me that my visitor was none other than my own personal Batman.

I didn't dare move an inch as he moved towards me. I was surprised as I heard the sounds of him undressing until he was in his boxers. He quietly picked up the edge of the blanket and slipped into bed with me. The fluidity of his movement told me that this was not the first time he's done this.

Why? Why would he do something like this?

He moved closer and closer until he was almost draped over me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he slowly drifted to sleep. It was another hour before I could fall asleep.

The morning sun shone as I woke up, my bed empty and my heart bursting with some nameless emotion. I wasn't sure if last night was a dream or if it really happened. How long has this been going on for? My world was in turmoil, I didn't know how to feel, it makes me mad that a part of me liked it, liked the closeness of his body, the warmth…

So I got up and got to work, firstly I needed to know whether he was here last night or if I'd dreamt the whole thing, so I logged on and bought some equipment. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay up all night, and this is a little bit like catching the tooth fairy, you fall asleep just before she arrives and swaps your tooth for a dollar.

Thus, I set up a little surveillance system around my bedroom.

For the next two weeks I did my job, brought in criminals and idiots alike into the justice system and went to bed, content knowing that everything was being recorded. I didn't even check into the tapes to confirm whether he even showed up, it killed me not to check, but I refrained.

Finally, I picked up the courage and checked the system for the past fourteen days. Every night he would enter my house, disable the security and quietly slip into my bedroom. He would lose his clothing, put on a pair of boxers and slide into bed, cuddle up with me and go to sleep. The next morning at 3.45, he would slide out and leave as quietly as he'd entered.

I had all the evidence I needed.

The next morning, I called my bank and asked them to transfer five million into his personal account. With that, I mailed him the surveillance videos. It's time to move on, I don't want answers, I want freedom – the one thing our country insists we have. I booked two tickets to Hawaii and packed up my suitcase.

Phil came home looked around my room and walked out. Disappointment gleaming in his eyes.

"What?" I asked as I stepped into the living room.

"You're running away again"

"No, we're running away." I retorted.

He looked at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and whispered "Let's" and abruptly started collecting his things.


	7. 6 - Reconciliation

Reconciliation

We were both packed and ready to go by 5pm, the flight was at 10pm so we had enough time to grab dinner before heading off. We decided that we would figure out what we were going to do with the property after the holiday.

Ranger would receive the tapes and the money the moment my plane takes off, which means that under no circumstances can I miss this flight. I am ready to move on with my life, I don't want explanations, arguments, excuses or anything else from him.

By the time we're seated on the plane, I was exhausted and fell into a dreamless sleep. The good thing was that I woke up just in time for the landing. It was a solid ten hour sleep and yet I didn't feel rested. I could feel the starting of a headache and my throat was sore, signalling an oncoming cold. Phil and I had registered a car so we picked up the keys for the locker storage by entering the codes we were provided beforehand, and headed straight for our car… a black Porsche 911. Phil was in charge of the car and right now I could strangle him.

The moment I sat on the leather seat of the car, I was bombarded with memories

 _We had just finished a distraction job and it was pouring outside, soaking my dress. Ranger had pushed me into the car and buckled me in, giving me a peck on my lips. The gesture was so natural and smooth that I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to live a life like this… Frequent comfortable kisses, soft touches and lingering glances, nights filled with passion and days full of laughter…_

I was pulled out of my tour down the memory lane by the skidding of the breaks. The car slid to a stop in front of a beautiful cottage. Since it was midday, we decided to dump our stuff and head straight to the beach.

XXXOOOXXX

Phil and I were playing in the water when I was tackled from behind, picked up and dragged out of the water. I spluttered as I was unceremoniously dumped on the dry sand by none other than a very angry Cuban man. His eyes glinted dangerously as he furiously pulled out my favourite red sundress and pulled it over my head.

Phil, the traitor that he is, seemed to find this whole situation amusing and backed away into the beach, where he was flocked by a dozen or so gorgeous beach babes.

Ranger pulled me up and dragged me to what I believe was his car, another Porsche 911, I'll give you one guess for the colour scheme.

The ride back to his hotel room was uncomfortable for two reasons: the first one being that there was sand stuck to me in very uncomfortable places and I was still wet; second being the tight grip Ranger had on the steering wheel. I don't even know what he's mad about. Did I mention that I'd checked into denial land once again?

The trip up the elevator was also very quiet, mainly because I was dreaming about a warm shower. I wasn't surprised when we stepped into the Penthouse suite with a magnificent view of the beach.

Ranger once again dragged me into a room – bathroom and started removing his clothing. I stood still, still unsure of what to do. I need not have worried as he stepped forward and removed my clothes for me. He then stepped into the shower and waited until it was sufficiently warm before pulling me in. I debated running, but he looked really hot steaming and _steaming…_

His anger wasn't betrayed by his hands, they were as gentle as ever as he washed the sand away, replacing it with a burning arousal. But he didn't pay any attention to my moans, and concentrated on washing my hair instead. We stepped out when we were both squeaky clean and he towelled both of us off. He wrapped the towel around me and tucked it into my cleavage. Then he left the room and came back with a floor length cream choker neck dress. He managed to dress me and himself within half an hour, I was actually impressed… I wasn't wearing any underwear, but I think he was fine with that.

We still hadn't spoken, but I think the silence was about to be broken.

"What the f*** were you thinking?" he asked, his anger only slightly more restrained than before.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not exactly sure which screw up he was talking about… there have been plenty in the time we've known each other.

"Don't test me Stephanie. Why did I get five million dollars deposited into my personal account by you? Are you trying to get rid of me?" Somehow his anger turned into vulnerability by the end of his tirade.

"I wanted to pay you back for all the times you've helped me," I murmured, looking down at my hands "You've really helped me a lot over the years, and whilst there may not be a price, there's a cost." Looking into his deep drown eyes I could see a battle taking place. He was clenching his fists as if stopping himself from reaching out. In that moment, I was exhausted, I was tired from fighting him, my feelings, and the burg. I was just tired; so I did what anyone would do, I gave in, even if this only lasted a moment, I would know that I gave it a chance.

I took his hands into mine and smoothed out his fist, staring at his palms as though they would reveal my future. I spoke, so softly that I wasn't sure he'd be able to hear a word, afraid that if I talked louder the words would come back to haunt me "I know you don't want to hear this, but I love you, I know that I can never have you, but that doesn't mean that I can never find someone who will love me for me… I've decided to leave Trenton and maybe settle down either Manhattan or Miami, I'm not sur-"

I was cut off by a bruising kiss and pulled close into his embrace, holding so close that I felt as though I was a part of him. I could taste the tears that were streaming down his face as he bit my lip to gain entrance into my mouth. Finally, seconds, minutes or maybe hours later we separated to catch out breaths.

"Why do you sneak into my bed at night?" I asked

"I can't protect you if I'm not close, anything could happen-"

"It's not your job to protect me!" I was enraged. How dare he?

"It will always be my job to protect you, no matter what." His reply brooked no argument.

"So, I'm a job, a security issue?"

"No, you are the most precious treasure in the world. Don't you see it woman – I can't sleep without you, the thought that there could be, may be another man in your bed dries me insane."

"Well if you don't want me, there is definitely going to be someone in my bed, may not tomorrow, but maybe within a year, six months… what are you going to do then hmm? Sleep on the other side? Make a Stephanie sandwich?"

"No!" he growled out, "there's never going to be anyone other than me in your bed ever again. I love you."

I scoffed at his words "love?" a bitter laugh escaped me as I thought of the many implications of that word.

His eyes were suddenly gentle as he repeated "Love" and got off the bed and knelt on one knee "this time, it's the forever kind."

From his suit jacked he pulled out a ring sized box and behold, inside was a sparkling princess cut flawless diamond on a platinum set infinity ring "Marry me babe, be mine forever, so that I can be your forever."

I did the only decent thing to do in this scenario – I fainted. Total blackout.

XXXOOOXXX

I woke up to concerned brown eyes, which were quickly relieved. Ranger gave me a glass of water before sitting me up. He seemed to look really sad.

"Hey, why do you look so sad?"

"I well, I guess you must really not want to marry me if the idea upset you enough to make you faint… I'm sorry I'll leave you alone from now on." He looked dejected and on the verge of tears.

"Noooo, I mean, yes, I want to marry you… I was just so surprised, everything is so sudden." He stopped my rambling by kissing the daylights out of me.

I tried to give him hell for all the late night stunts he's pulled, but ultimately I was touched that he liked sleeping next to me enough to sneak in after I'd gone to bed and wake up before I woke up. I have a feeling Phil knew about his late night visits… hmmm

We were married the next day with Phil as my witness and Tank as his… apparently Rangeman has contacts in Hawaii as well.

I guess I do always get my man… ;)


End file.
